Amanecer
by MrRayney
Summary: La noche siguió su curso, dentro de la habitación solo se podían escuchar los gemidos de ambos amantes, aún faltaban varias horas para que el sol comenzara a salir, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de su mutua compañía.


¿MrRayney escribiendo algo que no es BBRae o Flinx?

Si así es, esta es una pequeña que se me vino a la mente hace un tiempo y que finalmente puse a prueba, de antemano me disculpo si los personajes quedaron Ooc, es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto y sinceramente la primera vez que trato de escribir a Red X así que no fue sencillo.

Es mi primer intento de un RedStar así que con gusto aceptare las críticas que me dejen, con tal de que estas hayan sido escritas para mostrar mis errores y ayudarme a mejorar como escritor.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

 _ **Amanecer**_

Era uno de esos perfectos momentos entre los dos que no podría ser arruinado por nadie. Aún faltaban varias horas para que el sol comenzara a salir, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de su mutua compañía. La oscuridad era su única compañía.

Sus manos acariciaban su piel con delicadeza disfrutando cada toque. Su boca succionaba su cuello con fuerza, disfrutando de su sabor y el olor que emanaba de su piel, con sus caderas moviéndose en perfecta sincronía, mientras escuchaba sus hermosos gemidos cerca de su oído.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba ella, sus compañeros pensaban que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación, solamente una persona sabía lo que estaba haciendo y le había prometido guardar su secreto. En cuanto al personal del hotel, los dos habían ordenado que de ninguna manera podían ser molestados, bajo ninguna circunstancia aquella puerta tenía que ser tocada.

La noche siguió su curso, dentro de la habitación solo se podían escuchar los gemidos de ambos amantes, el aroma del sexo se había apoderado de la habitación, la cama era un desastre, algunos espejos habían sido destruidos y algunas partes de las paredes parecían haber estado en llamas.

Pero a ellos dos no les importaba esto ya que lo único que les importaba era disfrutar el mayor tiempo posible su compañía, pues no sabían hasta cuándo podrían estar juntos nuevamente. Una vez que el sol apareciera en el horizonte seria hora de marcharse, volverían a sus respectivas vidas y fingirían que esto nunca había pasado, tendrían que olvidar lo bien que se sentía tener sus cuerpos unidos como uno, el olor embriagador que expulsaban sus cuerpos o los melodiosos gemidos que eran música para sus oídos.

Pero ahora…ahora solo decidieron disfrutar del momento.

* * *

Un rayo de sol se filtró por las cortinas desgarradas, dicho rayo se posó sobre los ojos cerrados de uno de los ocupantes de la cama, a lo cual este respondió con un gemido masculino. Poco a poco la oscuridad de la sala estaba siendo remplazada por los matutinos rayos del sol.

—Cada vez siento que amanece más temprano— dijo el chico algo cansado dándose media vuelta— Hey preciosa, hora de despertar.

La chica a su lado lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos encontrándose frente a la mirada de su amante, la chica simplemente sonrió ante esto mientras depositaba un casto beso en sus labios.

—Buenos días, novio Jason— saludo felizmente Starfire con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a su alrededor la princesa se dio cuenta de todo el daño que habían ocasionado la noche anterior— Creo que esta vez ocasionamos un grave daño a las instalaciones del lugar.

— ¿Qué esperabas después de un mes entero sin vernos? Me sorprende seguir en una pieza— se burló el ladrón con una sonrisa, aunque si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo le dolía casi todo el cuerpo.

—Jason… ¿estaría mal si dijera que te amo en estos momentos?— pregunto Starfire con inocencia y algo preocupada.

—No, porque yo siento lo mismo por ti, preciosa— contesto Jason besando la frente de la chica— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es simplemente que no quiero llegar a asustarte a veces sus costumbres terrestres siguen confundiéndome— explico la princesa— A veces no sé si este sea el momento de decirlo o solamente durante el sexo, simplemente no quiero decir algo inapropiado y te vayas de mi lado.

— ¿De dónde sacas todos esos disparates?

—…Chico Bestia.

—Ya me lo imaginaba a veces me pregunto cómo Raven lo soporta.

—No solo es eso— ignorando el insulto hacia su amigo— Cada vez que vamos por caminos separados tengo miedo de que a ti o a mi nos pase algo, solo quisiera dejarlo todo y estar aquí contigo.

—Lo sé— dijo Jason asintiendo con la cabeza— Pero sabes que no es tan fácil y te amo lo suficiente como para no pedirte que lo hagas, tus amigos te necesitan, el mundo te necesita y no soy tan idiota como para pedirte que lo dejes todo por mí.

—Te amo más que nada en el universo, Jason.

—Yo igual te amo, preciosa— contesto Jason acariciando su cabello rojo— Ahora será mejor que te des una ducha no querrás que tus amigos comiencen a sospechar.

—Creo que Raven puede cubrirme un rato más— dijo Starfire con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro— Además necesito ayuda para enjabonar mi espalda ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

—Realmente me gusta como piensas, Starfire.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Siento que la primera parte de la historia salió bien, pero la parte final no tanto hasta yo me doy cuenta de que lo que necesito mejorar son las conclusiones que doy.

Bueno los dejo para que comenten o ignoren la cajita de comentarios para irse a leer algo mejor.


End file.
